The present invention relates to a device for signaling the inclination of an object with which it is associated, particularly a racquet, for example for the game of tennis.
It is known that the inclination or dip of the racquet with respect to the horizontal, in particular in tennis, constitutes a determining element for the quality of the playing. In this case, in fact, the axis of the handle can be held parallel with the ground, or can form with the horizontal an acute angle whose apex corresponds substantially with the player's wrist and the side along said axis is directed opposite the ground. In any case however, the position must not be such that the axis of the handle forms with the horizontal an angle whose side is directed towards the ground. In other words, the stringed surface of the racquet must be preferably directed upwards.